Jocelyn (The Good Cop)
Jocelyn (Joy Suprano) is the villainess of "Why Kill a Busboy?", episode 1.09 of Netflix's The Good Cop (airdate September 21, 2018). She was a hostess at illustrious restaurant Romanelli's, where the episode opened with Tony Caruso, Sr. taking his new girlfriend Joy for a date. The evening took a turn, however, when a pair of Lithuanian men stormed the restaurant and robbed several customers, with the robbery culminating in the men executing busboy Porfirio Santini. The police began investigating after coming to realize that the robbery was a cover-up for Porfirio's murder, with the case being further complicated when another man named Porfirio Santini (a paranoid schizophrenic) was attacked and non-fatally shot by the same Lithuanian men. Throughout the episode, Jocelyn was shown working alongside Tony after he bought Romanelli's from its' previous owner and began trying to run it with his son TJ, with hedge fund manager Chuck Everett offering to give Tony an $800,000 investment to help keep the restaurant operating. While this initially appeared to be an act of generousity, the truth was revealed later on: Chuck and Jocelyn were conspiring together to commit insider-trading, using Romanelli's as a front for their villainous deeds. To do so, the pair planted a listening device inside the microphone (the same one used by Frank Sinatra at the Copacabana in 1953) that was at the table known for being Sinatra's favorite (Table 7), allowing them to record and listen to the conversations of the wealthy businessmen who often dined at that table. When Jocelyn saw that Porfirio had uncovered the listening device, she informed Chuck and the villainous duo hired the Lithuanian hitmen to kill Porfirio to cover their tracks, having them rob the restaurant as a cover. They also had the men shoot the second Porfirio Santini as a means of confusing the investigators and steering them off their trail. Jocelyn's villainous reveal came as she was shown listening to a recording with Chuck in his office, which allowed them to learn information about an upcoming hostile company bid that would be worth fourteen million dollars. As the two celebrated their ill-gotten gains, the evil Jocelyn also referenced their indirect murder of Porfirio, describing him as "unlucky" rather than curious and expressing a complete lack of remorse when asked by Chuck if she ever thought about how she'd had him killed. Jocelyn also revealed that Chuck's donaton to Romanelli's was motivated by their desperation to keep the restaurant from closing and putting an end to their lucrative scheme, with Chuck and Jocelyn laughing as they agreed that Tony and TJ were terrible businessmen. Tony and TJ later accepted Chuck's money, only for the latter to learn of Jocelyn's collusion in the robbery and Porfirio's murder when he saw she was wearing the cross necklace one of the hitmen had stolen from a customer. Tony also saw how Jocelyn made comments about the professions of the customers at Table 7 and found the device inside the microphone, allowing him to piece together her and Chuck's actions. While Tony was initally wary to come forward out of fear of losing the restaurant, he eventually told everything to TJ, leading him to help in a set-up to catch the pair red-handed. To do so, Tony sat at Table 7 while faking a call to the SEC, acting like he was reporting Chuck and Jocelyn for their crimes. The ruse works, as Jocelyn angrily ordered Chuck to call their hitmen to kill Tony, with the men arriving at the restaurant shortly afterwards. The hitmen were arrested after shooting at a CPR dummy used as a double for Tony, with Jocelyn and Chuck being arrested (off-screen) after being cornered by the police as they were preparing to flee. Trivia * With The Good Cop being cancelled after one season, Jocelyn serves as the series' final villainess. Gallery Jocelyn Listening.png|Jocelyn and Chuck listening in on Tony's "call" Jocelyn Caught.png|Jocelyn and Chuck as they are cornered by authorities Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Waitress Category:Fate: Arrested